It's a Greaser Holiday
by LunarLilies
Summary: A bunch of one-shots featuring our favorite group during the holidays. First prompt: Cookies
1. Cookies

Disclaimer: Never owned the Outsiders

* * *

"Do do do doooooooo do do." hummed Soda. Bobbing his head to a Christmas tune, he strolled into the house, happy and slightly cold from outside. Soda flung his jacket onto the couch and headed toward the kitchen.

"Two-bit! Give it!"

"Hahaha kid. No way. This stuff tastes great!"

"Arrrghhhh! That's our only baking spoon! And you're contaminating it!"

"Gee, fancy word. Wait, lemme finish this last- AAAAGGGHHH! MY EYES! I CAN'T BREATHE!"

"Ha."

Soda slowly poked his head into the doorframe. Poor two-bit was leaning next to the sink, washing his flour-whitened face with water. Ponyboy was grinning, back to the door and grasping the wooden spoon. Chocolate chip cookie dough was inside a large bowl next to him. A bag of flour was ripped open and was sitting next to the door, with bits of the baking ingredient sprinkled on the floor. Soda glanced at the bag, a slow smile creeping upon his face. Quickly, yet quietly, Sodapop lifted the open bag, inched toward Ponyboy and "RRAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!" screamed.

Pony and Two-bit turned, eyes widening, and tried to run but _poof! _The bag was hurled into their direction. Poor guys had no chance, themselves, the walls and counters covered in flour. It was a perfect throw, half the entire kitchen was powdered white. Soda was cracking up at the image. Nothing he was trying to say was understandable, he was just laughing too hard. One word was heard quite clearly though. "-flour! Ahahaha-"

The flour covered Greasers scowled and sputtered. Pony tried to wipe the stuff out of his eyes while Two-bit groaned, once again having a face full of flour. They turned to each other, then Soda. Without hesitation, they pounced on the cackling teen, the falling flour whiting Soda's clothes. While wrestling, all three hear the front door open.

"Pony? Soda? Said Darry. They froze.

"Shit."

Darry, also whistling a holiday tune, strolled toward the kitchen, and saw the scene before him. The walls, counter, sink, floor, and finally, the three wide eyed boys frozen on the floor. Soda in a headlock by Pony and Two-bit's fist hovering over Soda's face. All covered, or smeared, in white. Darry stared at them, eyes also wide. You could practically see the steam rushing out his ears.

Meanwhile, Johnny entered the house, his mind on the cookies Pony said he was gonna make, and stopped once he saw everyone. Eyeing Darry -and the bowl of uncooked dough- he quietly backed out, nervous, but with a small smile playing upon his face

* * *

Well, watcha think?

~Lunarlilies


	2. Lights

Disclaimer: Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way! I've never owned the Outsiders, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way! I know this sounds stupid, so I'll just stop. Okay. HEY!

* * *

Lights

Johnny shoved his hands into his pockets, shivering from the cold. He wandered the streets aimlessly; glancing at the decorations sprawled about the houses around him. Snow people, wreaths, blinking lights, it made him a little depressed inside. Johnny heard a small squeal behind him. He whirled around, a nervous look on his face, until he saw it. A little girl, dressed in an oversized coat, was holding a string of lights, blinking red, green, and blue. Her hands had pink gloves, witched looked as if they had been ripped, sewn back together, ripped, patched, and ripped, taped back into place. She stood in front of a battered house, witched needed a thorough repair, badly. The windows were cracked, the paint was peeling, and a corned of the house looked like a bus hit it. Standing next to the child was a man, dressed in clothes equally scruffed up as the girl's. He stood on a wooden ladder, his hands out toward the girl. She gleefully handed one end of the lights to him and together, they worked to string the Christmas decoration around the house. Johnny watched intrigued.

Those people seemed poorer than he was, yet they had something he wanted more than anything. A family. He winced inwardly, remembering his own so-called family. His father, a complete drunken mess, always yelling and hitting him. His own mother, screaming and trying to find fault with him. As a young boy, Johnny marveled at the thought of a real family. He was constantly trying to create something like that with his own, especially during the holidays, but it only resulted in more screaming and beating. He sighed and turned around, continuing his walk, more memories arising. The word family didn't only bring up his parents, it also illustrated a better picture. An image of six boys, laughing, ginning, and joking around. His gang. Johnny smiled at the thought. He smiled a bit more when he remembered the stuff he and them did on the holidays, when they were all pre-teens.

The Curtises would invite all of them over. Mrs. Curtis would be working on a feast and Mr. Curtis, Darry, Soda, and Steve would leave and come back with a gigantic tree, one that usually cut short, due to the top practically boring a hole into the ceiling. Two bit be jumping up and down, screaming random things, while Pony and him sat in front of the TV, watching Christmas shows. Dally just sat on the floor, surveying everyone, but grinning all the same.

This almost always happened every year, until the accident. The entire gang still came over, all of them trying to make it just as fun as before. It _was_ fun, although the food was never as great as Mrs. Curtis', it was just as great.

Johnny slightly warmed at those memories and finally decided where to head to. He soon found himself in front of Pony's house and hearing the ruckus inside, he figured that everyone was there. Opening the door, he quickly found himself laughing and grinning— with his _real_ family.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Was better than the last? Just tell me by reviewing. And happy holidays!

~Lunarlilies

Shout out to: Pixie silver, Just obsessed, Ladybugs, and XxultimentfangirlxX for reviewing


	3. Snow

Disclaimer: I've got a whole bag of chocolate covered pretzels, but I don't got the Outsiders. Darn.

* * *

Snow

"Darry! Darry, come on! You're gonna be late for your date!"

"I'm comin', I'm comin'." muttered Darry. He was currently dressed in nice clothes- at least, as nice as a Greaser could be- and came out from his room. His brothers were grinning. Pony was leaning against the counter in a calm manner, while Soda was literally jumping up and down. A knock was heard upon the front door, all boys turned. Smiling even wider, Soda opened the door and-

"WOOOOOOOOAAAAAAWWWW!" Darry snapped awake. He glanced at the clock and groaned. 6am. Not exactly late for him, but it was his day off after three weeks of straight work. And his dream was starting to get good. He shoved the blankets off and proceeded to find out exactly why someone screeched this early in the morning. He opened his brother's door only to be bombarded by a hysterical Soda.

"Ooffff!" said Darry. He was knocked to the other side of the hall.

"Darry! Darry!" shrieked Pony.

"What?" snapped Darry.

"Look outside!" The eldest Curtis craned his neck toward the window. Snow. And lots of it. The outside world was covered with the white fluff. The trees, bushes, houses, all white and held small icicles. The window itself was frosted, making everything outside a little blurry.

Soda and Pony left Darry and ran to the front door. Darry slightly groaned and followed them. The two boys seemed more excited than before, if that was possible. The door was flung open, only to have two feet of snow fell inside the house. Soda jumped back, but Pony ignored the cold and stepped outside- barefoot no less.

"Ponyboy—"

"Darry just let him go. He'll come inside soon, the cold'll get to him." said Soda, trying to step outside as well. Darry rolled his eyes, but smiled. Those two seemed like real kids sometimes.

Meanwhile, Pony was on the porch, gazing at the scene in front of him, his face with an awed expression. Everything was so… pure. Untouched. Fresh. That is, until Steve and Two bit came screeching down the road, leaving irregular shaped in the snow. At least, Two bit was, he wasn't even running straight, which made it worse. Probably a bit drunk. Pony mentally face-palmed. Leave it to those two to ruin the picture.

"Hey Pony! Why you outside in your jammies and barefoot?!" shouted Two bit. Pony suddenly realized the burning at his feet.

"Aggh! Oww!" he muttered. Ponyboy quickly ran back into the house, wincing from the cold. The two boys quickly followed him inside. Steve started chatting to Soda and Two bit flopped on the couch. Darry looked at Pony concerned. He was about to speak when Pony interrupted.

"Yeah, I know. I could have gotten sick." But, trust me, I'm pretty sure I'm not doing that again." Darry grinned in spite of himself and slapped his younger brother on the back.

"Want some hot chocolate?" Pony was about to agree when—

"Darry! Are you crazy? You drink that _after_ playing in the snow! C'mon guys!" said Soda.

"Woaw, woaw, woaw, wait. I'm pretty sure you need better layers than pjs to go in that winter cold." said Steve. The energetic teen rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Fine." He darted to the bedroom.

Two bit, seemingly drunk, watched happily. Maybe he couldn't tell why Darry looked purple right now but one thing was clear to him. 'Today is gonna be fun' he thought.

* * *

It's a holiday, so I wrote two chappies today. Tell me what you think.

~Lunarlilies


End file.
